Eureka
Eureka is a community in the Canadian province of Nova Scotia, located in Pictou County . Coordinates: 45°29′53″N 62°41′10″W﻿ / ﻿45.49806°N 62.68611°W﻿ / 45.49806; -62.68611﻿ (Eureka, Nova Scotia) Eureka is a unique and picturesque village, completely surrounded by hills and bestowed by a benign nature with a natural observation balcony, where the scenes and activities below can be clearly viewed from many angles. Seen form the sloping hills on the eastern or western approaches, the village presents a quiet and peaceful appearance in the widespread panorama of the surrounding countryside, dotted here and there and on the opposite hills with homes and buildings, a contrast and blending of the various shades of green, in the foliage, the fields and the gardens, here and there occasional sparklings of the river, and in the Autumn, the leaves and verdure, changing and bursting out with all their glorious and vivid colors, presenting beauty at its best. Keeping silent watch over the tranquil scene and the destiny of this little village, along the river banks and high on the hills, are a few remaining, tall and stately trees, patiently recording the change of seasons and seeing the tide of events in the community, as they have done since before its creation. Also keeping a benevolent watch from almost the center of the village, erected early in its history, and – gleaming white – is stately Zion Presbyterian Church, with its tall, imposing spire and commanding appearance. If we could turn back the pages of time to 1877, ninety years ago, stand on the high road and view the scene as it was displayed at that time, what would be seen? In the village proper, probably, nothing but wilderness, the two or three small clearings invisible among the trees. On the opposite hills of Churchville, there could possible be seen buildings and growing clearings and there might also be seen an occasional domestic animal. The branches of the East River, teeming with fish, at that time, could not be seen, because of the high banks and surrounding forest, which also abounded with game and other wild animals. Quite a strip of the Intercolonial Railway should be visible and it is quite likely that you would be treated by the appearance of a train as it chugged its way along. Coming from Stellarton and extending up to the East River Settlements would be a roadway, this could likely be seen as it crossed the railroad, but the bridge across the West Branch of the East River could not be seen, this was then known as the Island Bridge and was the only name applied to the area, although a few years later it was spoken of as Lower Hopewell for a short time. The earliest drawing of surveyor’s map, show the location of the various grants of land made to the pioneer settlers. That of Farquhar Falconer, extending to the West Branch of the East River, would include the southern portion of the future village, while the grant of Alexander Falconer, would include the remainder west of the West Branch. The portion now known as the Island and bounding the village of Ferrona on the south was Granted to Alexander MacKay; James Robertson and Charles Fraser had the Churchville land, east of the East Branch of the East River. The portion now occupied by the village of Ferrona was not taken up at that time. It was, subsequently, taken up by later grants to Farquhar and Alexander Falconer, and others, who were accorded grants in 1813, 1814, and 1820. As the East River settlements grew and developed, a roadway was opened up from there to the more populated areas, or towns as we know them today. Coming from Stellarton, the roadway followed down the big hill, then known as Barclay’s Hill, following the same course of the road, as at the present, to the bend of the smaller hill leading to the bridge, here it inclined to the right and passed along the route, now followed by Mr. James Jardine to his garage, it continued around the hill to where the Island Bridge had been built, crossing the bridge to the other side, the old road can still easily be followed up to the property of Mr. Fraser MacDonald, from there it continued to the Island, along the foot of the small hill about 150 yards west of the present highway and eventually converging with it. The early history of Eureka is largely the history of the Eureka Woolen Mill Company and dates back to the year 1881. This Company after being organized commenced erecting their mill. The site chosen was along the West Branch of the East River and pleasantly situated in a hollow, sheltered from the stormy blasts of winter and delightfully cool in the hottest days of summer. In December 1881, construction of the buildings was well along and machinery was being purchased in the United States. The buildings were, first, the main one, 150 ft. by 40 ft., containing three floors, to be used for the processing of wool in all its stages, next at right angles were the boiler house, blacksmith shop, dry shed, finishing stock room and offices. The power to operate the mill was to be water, a dam with a head of 19 feet and a width of 130 feet, containing a plentiful supply of water to run a 48 inch Laffol Turbine Water Wheel. It was expected that the factory would be ready for work about April 1, 1882. The New Glasgow, Iron, Coal and Railway Company, issued $500,000 of preferred first preference shares, and in April 1891, it was announced that four-fifths of the issue had been taken up. The whole issue of ordinary shares of $500,000, were held by the founders of the Company. The directors were: John F. Stairs, M.P. , President; Graham Fraser, Vice-President; the former from Halifax, the latter from New Glasgow; William Jacks, Glasgow, Scotland; J. Walter Allison, Halifax; and Harvey Graham, New Glasgow. Custom facilities applied for in connection with the plant of the Katahdens Iron Works of Maine, were purchased on behalf of the Company, by Graham Fraser, of New Glasgow; R. J. Leckie, of Londonderry; and Sjodett, a Swedish Iron Master, and which were to be transferred for erection and work at the East River. Resolutions with stipulations were granted for Right of Way and operation to and for the Railway on the East River at or near Sunny Brae, by the Municipal Council. In May, 1891, Tenders were called for the construction of the Railway, from the site of the Blast Furnaces to the terminal on the East River, estimated at 10 miles. A competition was also announced for ten names for the Streets laid out at the Town Site. The amount of the prize was $10.00. Early in June, 1891, the Contract for building the railway from the Furnace Site up the East River, was awarded to John McIntosh of Stellarton and David McGregor, of McLennan’s Brook. Messrs. McDearmitt, of Pittsburg, Pa., and Bernard Schwartz arrived and were putting up at the Norfolk. They were sent by Stein and Schwartz, of Philadelphia, who had the job of erecting the Blast Furnaces. Thomas McDearmitt was to be Superintendent of the work, and Bernard Schwartz would act as bookkeeper. In July, 1891, the rails were laid from the I.C.R. Junction to the site of the Bridge. Men were pouring in every day. Real estate was selling at fancy prices. At the last of August, 1891, the Annual Meeting was held in the Company Office. The shareholders were served with lunch at the Company boarding house (this, I presume, was the building later known as the Pictou House, situated across the road from the present homes of Clarence MacDonald and Murray Holley, it was a three storey building, erected earlier in the year, and was being conducted by a Mr. Potts, it could accommodate 40 boarders. The construction of the Furnace Site was well under way, the foundations being nearly all in, the greater part of the materials on the ground. Seven miles of the railroad were all ready for the rails. The Meeting unanimously agreed to give the name of “Ferrona” to their town, suggested by Dr. Patterson, and taken from the Latin “Ferra”, meaning iron. In November, 1891, a tour of the site showed the Stack House, practically completed, and used as a work shop, was turning out boiler plate for construction purposes. Three of the Blast Stoves were almost complete. The water, was to be erected, with a capacity of 1,000,000 gallons. The Smoke Stack, 125 ft. high by 7 ft. in diameter was completed. The Boiler House was covered with a roofing tile, imported from Germany, claimed to be fire-proof, very light and economical in cost. It was the first of its kind ever to be put on a building in the Dominion. I. Matheson & Company, of New Glasgow had the contract for making the boilers. The Cast House was being erected by McDonald & Falconer, of Hopewell, it was to be a three storey building, 93 ft. by 35 ft. Part of the machinery, imported from Germany, for the coal washing and crushing, had already arrived and was being unloaded at the works. Coal Storage Towers were to be erected near the coal washing buildings. Work on the Coke Ovens was being pushed rapidly. There were to be 36 Coke Ovens, straight ovens of the Belgium type, rather than the old fashioned bee-hive shape. Still to be erected were: A blacksmith shop, 18x40 ft.; A carpenter shop, 18x40 ft.; A tool house, 16x18 ft.; and an oil storage house, 18x24 ft. The railroad at this time, Nov. 1891, was all graded and the rails laid for two miles up the river, to where the iron bridge was being built, crossing from the Island to the East Side of the river. I. Matheson & Co., had the job of constructing the bridge, which was under the superintendence of Capt. J. George Graham. During the year, considerable activity in building, had taken place in the village. Mr. Evan R. Fraser completed his home. Muir’s Hall was also finished before the end of the year and a number of other buildings were in various stages of construction. Religious Services had been started in the dining room of Mr. Hugh Grant’s home, this continued for a short time and then arrangements were made with Mr. D. M. Grant to fix up a room over his store and equip it with benches, here services were held during the summer months. When Muir’s Hall was completed the services were moved there where they continued until the Church was built. The Eureka Fire Department was organized in 1949. No fire department of any sort had existed in the village following the fire and subsequent removal of the Eureka Woolen Mills in 1915. At least one attempt had been made to organize and purchase some equipment, in the period in between, but the great majority of the people proved to be indifferent, and the lack of interest and support resulted in the dropping of the attempt to organize. In 1949, the citizens were more receptive to the idea, and The Eureka Fire Department was born and went on to develop into an organization that the village can justly be proud of. Homes that were burned in the unprotected period included: a house, a short distance south-west of Thomas D. Falconer’s home; home occupied by Mr. Sanford Hopkins; the home of Mrs. J.J. Fraser; the Perle Smith home; home of Mr. James Murray; and the home of Mr. and Mrs. John Fraser, in 1949. All of these homes were totally destroyed by fire. There were other fires that were controlled before a great amount of damage was suffered. Category:Communities Category:Communities Around Nova Scotia Category:Communities Around Pictou County